


The Hair Puff

by Maybelifeistooshort



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, I LOVE THIS IDEA, so sorry for how long this took
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Max started to notice a few odd things about David, like his eyes were an icy blue, his neck started to crack a lot more, his hair was a shade or two lighter. He didn't quite get how none of the other campers noticed that 'David' started to play the violin or how he started to spend time with Dolph.





	1. David's acting weird

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything to happen, I might write it since I'm not sure where I'm going with this.

David groaned as he opened his eyes, why did his head hurt so much? He looked around and saw a familiar blonde puff in the corner, he had a bit of hope until he saw the look on Daniel's face. He looked at the man's outfit, he was wearing David's only spare outfit. Daniel walked over, looking at David with a smug smile. He had a yellow shirt wrapped around his neck, but David could tell it wasn't his. "Finally, you're awake! I need to make sure I've got the voice down" Daniel did a perfect impression of David, who had tape over his mouth. Daniel walked out with a bottle of red hair dye.  

Max was asleep on the cot in his tent. He woke up to David shaking his shoulder, "Good morning Max! I hope you're ready for a day of fun!" he cheered. Max looked at him once she heard a crack, since when did David's neck crack? He rubbed his eyes and got his hoodie, it was probably nothing. He looked around the tent, Neil was still asleep and snoring his head off. Nikki was gone, but that was the usual. 

He got a bottle of water and poured it into his Mrs.Coffee and got the coffee grinds. He growled softly to himself, he was running low and David wouldn't be in a rush to get him any more. He used the rest and put the filter in. He sat on the cot and watched as the coffee pot started to fill up, it was somewhat calming to watch it every day. He got his mug and filled it up with the hot liquid.

After Max finished his coffee, he grabbed a small blue bag. Inside was his green toothbrush and toothpaste. He knew, if David was in a good mood, that David would wait for Max to brush his teeth. Although Max hated to admit it, he enjoyed the morning routine. He liked standing next to David and getting praise for flossing and using mouthwash, it was the small hint of encouragement every morning that made it to where he didn't want David to die a slow and painful death.

 Max saw David walk out of the bathroom and slumped slightly, but got everything done quicker than usual. He would at least have David come over to try and sit with him, so Max could tell him to fuck off. He knew David would walk away with a small smile. Neil was already waiting at the table with Nikki for Max, and Max let the small frown on his face fade into a slight smile. He looked as David walked over to Dolph, who happily let David sit next to him. He decided he wasn't hungry and gave his food to Nikki, who was finished with it quickly.

Max pulled Neil behind a tree during a lesson on how to knit a perfect replica of a pentagram, "Have you noticed that David's been acting a little weird today?" he asked, but Neil shook his head, "He's been paying a little less attention to you, but that's probably because you're always telling him to fuck off. Maybe you should try to be a bit nicer if you want him to go back to normal," He told Max, who sighed, there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Max spent the rest of the day trying a small amount to get David's attention, each attempt failing more than the last. He asked about David's new watch, expecting a story, but David just rubbed his hair and told him that he didn't remember. The next attempt was a little less subtle, pushing Space Kid down a hole dug by Dolph, but David just hurried to rescue the fallen camper. He just tisked at Max then went back to his daily activities. The last attempt was just sitting next to David, which got him talking, but Max didn't feel safe like he did with David.

Max went to bed on time, but he got no sleep. He got up and sneaked past Neil and Nikki, expecting to see David with a canteen full of tea for him on nights like this. He knew that David would wait for him or any other camper every night with tea. He walked around, but David wasn't in the yellow lawn chair waiting for a camper. He sighed softly to himself, had he really broken David. He saw footprints and started to follow them, they lead to the pier. 

Max had expected to see David sitting with his feet in the water, but instead he saw Gwen. He walked over and sat next to her, and she looked at him, a little confused. She knew sometimes he couldn't sleep, but he would always go to David because he would give the small boy some tea. She tried to say something, but before she could even get a word out, he interrupted her "Shut the fuck up, I'm just here because I wanted to get away from Neil's god awful snoring" he said in a sharp tone. 

Within the first hour Max left Gwen to be alone and read the book that was next to her. He decided to peek inside of David's room while he was sleeping, just to see if something was up. He opened the door as quietly as possible and heard a crack, but he just thought it was because of the old floorboards. He walked to the drawers and found nothing of interest. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He flipped on the lights to see hair dye and shrugged "I didn't know David dyed his hair..." he put the dye back in it's place and snooped around a little more. 

Under the sink he found a few things of interest, like a ton of rat poison and a bunch of knives. Max had seen David work with knives before, but he had never seen him use rat poison. He remembered how a few days before, he had watched David beg Gwen not to put it out when a camper had seen a mouse or something. He closed the cabinet and walked out after shutting off the light. He grabbed a few tea bags on his way out, maybe they would help him sleep.


	2. I Knew It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds out why David's been acting so weird.

David woke up, he could feel that the tape had been replaced from the day before. He watched as Daniel walked in, with hair that looked almost exactly like his. He still had blue eyes, and David wasn't in a rush to tell Daniel that one of the campers would notice. "So! The first day went perfectly! Max even sat next you and we had a nice long chat! Even your favorite camper doesn't suspect a thing!" He cheered, David stopping to think. Max never sat next to him, it would make the small boy uncomfortable since he always sat next to Neil or Nikki. 

Daniel walked out of the cabin, leaving David alone. He didn't know that he had given the man a sliver of hope. He looked up at his hair, he would buy a darker shade of red next time he went to the store. He had noticed that Max was running low on coffee, and with the knowledge of David's everlasting kindness, he had bought him a bit more. He also noticed that someone had snuck into his room the night before.

Max was awoken once again by David, who was holding a small bag. He was given the bag, then David jumped out of the tent. He opened it up to see a small note and some coffee, the cheap kind. Max sighed softly, what was up with him? David usually made him wait a week for new coffee, and knew that Max would only drink a certain brand. He got some of the tea bags he stole and poured the water into the coffee pot. He waited for the water to fill up just enough, then got his mug. 

Max grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom, where David was already finishing. He walked past and worked on his teeth and hair. He watched David walk by, then noticed a sticker or something on the shirt he always had around his neck. Max shrugged it off, and he heard David's neck crack and shuddered, he hadn't heard something that bad since the batshit crazy cult David was there, he couldn't quite remember his name though.

Max walked out of the bathroom and Noticed Nikki in a tree eating something. He smiled softly and walked to the Mess Hall, where David was sitting with Dolph. He glared at the (adorable) boy and the man, had David really given up on him? It would make sense, since he was always telling David to fuck off and to suck a dick, but he didn't always mean it. He thought David understood that sometimes it was said with different intentions. 

David got up and stood in the front, and Max noticed something, David had blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure, but his eyes were an icy blue, like they could kill anyone in an instant. He looked at Neil as he sat next to him, then at Nikki who was asking for his food once again. He gladly gave it to her, and she scarfed it down quickly. He looked up at David, maybe he always had blue eyes, he thought they were green. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about David, but he didn't know what. 

Max looked around, some of the campers were starting to look a little sick, especially Nikki. He looked at Neil's food and saw little flakes of something. He watched as Neil at the food, not stopping him. He watched as Nikki ran out to throw up, then he got that something was definitely in the food. The other campers started to look a little green as well, even Gwen was looking sick. David looked fine, and it raised the question, did David poison the camp? He told himself that David wouldn't do it, but he had doubts with his recent activity.

"Oh no! It looks like there was something in the food that's made you all sick!" Daniel said dramatically, giving Max a reason roll his eyes. Max left with the other campers, pretending to cough. It seemed as if the flakes had been some sort of poison, and Max felt bad for giving Nikki his food. Thinking back on it, his tray had had quite a bit of the black flakes, more than Neil's and probably Nikki's. It sent a shudder down his spine, someone was trying to make him more sick than anyone in the camp. Max pretended to be sick, and thanked David when he put a blanket over him. 

As soon as Max was sure David was far enough, Max went into his Cabin, leaving a knitted dummy of himself in his bed. He looked under the sink, the rat poison was still closed, but there was also a box full of the little black and brown flakes. Max got a small cup that David used when one of the campers needed to take any kind of cough syrup, and filled it with the flakes. He covered it then put it into his pockets, and walked out. 

Max saw David get into a canoe and silently followed. He dragged one to the lake and got the paddles that were about twice his size. He slowly got himself to Spooky Island, where he saw David walk into a cabin. Max followed, making sure to keep quiet. Max walked and saw something he never wanted to see again, there was a pentagram on the ground and David was sitting there. Max stayed for about an hour, when he saw David get up. He followed Daniel back to his canoe, where he tripped and fell into the water. 

Max watched as he stood up, and red dripped from his hair down to his face, fading into blonde. Max gasped, and Daniell's head whipped towards the tree he was behind with a loud crack. Max held his breath until he was sure Daniel was gone. He couldn't believe it, he was right! David had been acting weird because he wasn't David! He didn't give up on Max, he just didn't know anything. Max felt proud of himself, then realized, a cultist was running the camp.


	3. Trying to Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to convince the camp that Daniel has taken his place with less than satisfactory results

Daniel snuck back to his cabin to redye his hair. He knew he would have to use a little more this time to make it just a bit darker. He heard a twig snap and looked out to see the camper with a blue jacket, David's favorite. He finished putting the stuff into his hair and turned on the crappy shower. Soon his hair was perfect, and he decided to see what the 'sick' camper was doing. He knew he put enough of the flakes in to make him sick for at least a week, he shouldn't even be able to stand up.

Max ran to the camp, trying to find a way to tell all of the other campers without letting Daniel catch on, he needed to think of a way to talk to all of them. He ran into his tent to see Nikki on her side groaning and Neil sitting on his bed looking a little better. Her ran up to him "I found out why David's been acting so weird! It's that cult leader that tried to kill all of us!" He whisper shouted, and Neil looked at him with a small amount of annoyance "You must've been seeing things, David came to check on all of us while you were gone, be glad you made such a convincing dummy"

Max looked at him, how could Neil not believe him? "Think of it man, his eyes suddenly turned blue, he stopped caring about me, he doesn't wait outside for m- all of us at night, and he's been hanging out with Dolph! I saw him! I followed him to spooky island, and he fell into the water. The dye was fucking dripping off of his face! It's Daniel, and he's going to kill us all!" He was getting a little louder. Neil laid down and turned over, not wanting to hear some theory on their overly happy counselor. 

Max groaned and put the knitted version of himself under the bed. He didn't know why it was so unbelievable, the man had taken over the camp before. He almost got the whole camp to drop dead, and it was so unbelievable that he would hide David away and take over. He mumbled some curses under his breath as he walked out, he didn't know where else to go, he was going to tell Gwen.

He knocked on her door, and the woman opened the door and looked down at him. He noticed she looked like she was sicker than Neil, but not as sick as Nikki. He walked in and sat on her bed, "I'm going to say something that might sound like it came from a shitty book, but it's true." Max started, and Gwen looked at him with big eyes. Max rolled his eyes "That crazy cultist, Daniel I think, did something to David. He's taken over the camp, and he poisoned the food." He told her, hands in his pockets.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked him, trying to convince herself that it didn't make any sense. It would explain a lot of things, like why David had stopped waking her up with The Camp Campbell salute and a cheery talk of how it was going to be an amazing day, why he stopped sitting next to her when Max told him to fuck off, why David wasn't sick like everyone else. She looked as Max pulled a cup full of something out of his pocket, and Gwen looked at the flakes, then Max. "They were in everyone's food this morning, I gave mine to Nikki and she's more sick than everyone." Gwen nodded.

Max thought she would do something, he really had hope for once. Gwen was an an adult, she would know what to do. He woke up the next morning and saw Daniel, he knew that Gwen hadn't done anything. He growled softly, he was going to have to prove it in a bigger way than just some flakes. Max went through his morning routine, then looked through his food. He ate a little of the food, and smiled at Daniel, who couldn't tell it was fake like David always could.

Nikki was starting to look a little better, but she was still too sick to do anything. Max was almost happy that he gave her the food, since it could've been him. He didn't want to admit that he felt bad, so he had secretly left a box of stupid games his parents made him come with under her cot. He knew she was going to have to stay in the tent all day, and would be bored out of her mind without something to do. 

Max decided to try and get Daniel to get himself into trouble by defending someone David tried to fire and even sang how he was better. He looked at Neil, "You know that cultist guy, Daniel, I'm so glad he drank fucking the kool-aid." Max said loudly enough for the man to hear. He watched as the man walked over, and expected him to flat out say how he was trying to help the campers see the light or some crap, but that's not exactly what he got.

"Now Max, that wasn't very nice! I understand your feelings, but using that kind of language won't do anything!" He said with a bright, fake, smile. Max's eyes widened, damn the bastard was good. He looked down and ate his food, Daniel going back to Dolph. Max heard Neil snicker and kicked him under the table. He ate his food quietly, and then he saw Gwen walk over to Daniel. She started talking, then he said something that made her blush. He kissed her hand and the woman walked away.

Max walked out, and soon he heard the violin being played. He peaked in and growled, first off, that was his fucking violin, and secondly, everyone looked like it was just David. He growled softly, this sucked.


	4. David's Day (Part one of three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David remembers

David had known Daniel in college. They weren't too close, but if they saw eachother they would say hey, they knew eachother's name, and sometimes they would sit together while they ate. They eventually went on a few dates, but and that was all David could think about while he he was trapped in the room with his arms tied behind his back. 

They had met in their first class, David sat next to a man with dark hair, a bright smile, and deep blue eyes. It started off as a simple conversation, with both of them learning eachother's names. Daniel was a comfortable person to be around, and he seemed nice and fun. His limbs moved with such ease back then, and his speech would flow as if he was just talking off of the tip of his tongue.

Daniel sat with David, both having brought a different lunch. David was eating a salad with carrots, mushrooms, tomatoes, and peppers. Daniel came over with a normal cheeseburger, and the two talked over lunch. David learned that Daniel was there due to a scholarship, and a few interesting facts about him. The man loved grape soda, his mother was very religious, his dad had left, and his favorite pizza topping was cheese. 

They talked a lot, and they became friends quickly. They hung out at lunch, said hi in the hallways, and sometimes talked over the phone. David had a separate friend group, and so did Daniel. David noticed how Daniel stood out from his group, he was the only one who wasn't blonde, and he had different colors than white on his clothes. The brunette also talked to others outside of the small group, and David was thankful for that fact.

David couldn't remember much of those years, even if they were in the near past, he had tried to forget. He only remembered meeting Gwen near the end, because she was the only friend who had chosen to stick around. He remembered Daniel dying his hair a bleach blonde, saying that it was a fashion statement to David. His eating habits changed, but he said it was to lose the extra weight. His clothes were the last to change before the man stopped talking to David, breaking his heart.

David finally understood why Daniel had left, he had joined whatever cult he was in now. When he had come to apply for the job, he didn't seem to remember David at all. David welcomed him back with open arms, since any friend was welcome back with a second chance. He had put so much hope into that the one man would change, that he still couldn't believe that the man had taken his place. 

David looked as the blonde walked back in, his blue eyes full of emptiness and hate, unlike the love and compassion he used to have. He was good at impersonating David, because he had known him for years. It was too late for David to do anything when the man came over with a damp cloth and put it over David's face. He tried to hold his breath, but eventually he took a breath in an watched as his world slowly faded to black, only hearing a laugh as he went limp.

Daniel looked down at the man, it had been a while since they last talked. Of course he still had feelings for him, but those had to be put aside for the bettering of this universe. He looked at the small tuft of hair that was always happily on his head, then his beautiful auburn hair. It would be so disappointing when he would have to send him away. He had tried to save his soul, but it was too late. 

Max tossed and turned, Nikki was sick, Neil was an ass, and a cultist was running the camp. This day couldn't get any worse, it was already storming outside. Why did David have to be on his mind? Was he still alive? Was he okay? Did he think that anyone had noticed? He couldn't help but think of all of the ways that Daniel could kill the Camp Man, he had plenty of knives and enough poison to do it in at least a hundred different ways. He would have to think of a way to convince someone the next day.


	5. Gwen's Day (Part two of three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this, did you?

What the hell was going on with David? He had asked her out, and in such a way too. He walked away after she said yes, so she had no time to question him. The two were just supposed to watch a movie together, which meant that Gwen had no idea what to wear. A movie meant that they probably wouldn't really be taking. She looked at the two outfits she had it narrowed it down to two outfits. The first was a simple blue shirt that was low cut and black shorts. She would wear her normal boots, and maybe finally wear her hair down. Next to the simple outfit, was a beautiful red dress. The dress was stunning, almost too beautiful. She would need to wear one of the other three pairs of shoes she had brought, but if it was a real date then she wanted to look nice. 

Gwen looked into the mirror, loving the way the ruby red dress fit. She was just finishing curling her hair when there was a knock at the cabin's door. She walked over, slightly regretting the choice of black heels, and opened the door. When she saw David, she knew she had made the right choice. She looked over him quickly, from his slightly curly red hair, to his blue eyes (That she swore used to be green) to his snow white suit. He offered his arm and she took it with a smile, he was acting so calm, unlike his usual self.

She looked at the outfit, slightly disappointed that she didn't see even a hint of green on it. She remembered when she first met David, he was moping around under a tree at the park. She sat next to him and the two just started talking. She had recognized him from school, but he didn't seem to remember her face. The two chatted under the tree for hours, and they exchanged numbers. She didn't quite remember his name, but David had lost a friend. 

David laid out a blue blanket out for the two, making Gwen felt as if something was off. He still had the same big smile from the day, instead of the comfortable one he usually had around her. David looked at her "What movie would you like to watch?" he asked, making the same feeling come back, David knew her favorite movie. She shrugged the feeling off and just told him, the princess bride. 

David and her watched this movie every weekend, they knew every line. David would always say 'as you wish' with Westley, and Gwen would go for the swamp scene. The two always ended the night laughing and giggling. When David didn't say anything, she didn't take her part, as she always did. She got up when the movie was done, it was weird, but she felt as if she had been sitting next to a completely different person the entire time than the happy man who loved nature above all. 

She walked back to her cabin and took off the dress, getting into her soft pink pajamas. She grabbed a picture frame, looking at the picture. It was one of her last days at University, and it was her and David. David had his tongue out and his green eyes were almost glowing. She smiled softly as she remembered that wonderful day, it was the first of their many almost dates.

David was one of her go to friends, she could come to him with any problem and he would give her advice while being there for her. He knew that commenting on her most recent breakup was off limits, and she knew, no matter how often she asked, he wouldn't be her rebound. He would hold her when she cried. The first time they went on a non date, she had been going out with this guy who ended up cheating on her. She went to David in tears, and he held her close.

"Hey Gwen, would you want to come get ice cream with me?" He asked when they were in his tiny apartment on his bed watching The Princess Bride, as always. The heartbroken girl had glared at him, thinking of something entirely different than him. Once he realized his mistake, he quickly told her what he meant, "Not like a date! More like a...non date! We could go to the movies and not think about what happened."

Gwen had smiled throughout the whole not date, just listening to David's punny jokes and munching on all different types of sweets. She had forgotten the guy's name by the time the two returned to her parent's house. She had hugged him with a big smile, then went in, saving all of the pictures they had taken. It was one of the best days of her life, not that it had much to compete with. David had known her so well, that he knew exactly what they needed to do to get her over a guy in a matter of hours. It was amazing to her, and it was like none of that mattered. David didn't remember anything about her.

Then it clicked, it wasn't David. She felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, since she had been told by a kid who seemed to hate the cheery swampy eyed man that it was the case. She stood up, she needed to be sure. If it really was 'what's his name', then she would find rat poison and the black flakes. She knocked on his seemingly bigger cabin door and he opened it with the biggest, and fakest, smile she had ever seen "My bathroom stopped working, could I possibly use yours?" She asked, and he happily lead her into the bathroom. She closed the door then looked in the cabinet, then she saw everything.

The knives we're organized from smallest to largest, each one shiny and sharp. She could've sworn there were stains on some of the larger ones, but she wasn't sure. Gwen looked at all of them, too dumbfounded to realize that she needed to get the hell out of the cabin and call the authorities. She saw everything that Max had told her about. She looked at the family sized box of rat poison and the black flakes. She felt her breath quicken, she needed to get out of there and get the kids to safety.

She didn't notice Daniel standing behind her until she had a rag put over her face, and she looked up to see freezing cold blue eyes. "It took you long enough to realize it, I can't believe you're the first one who's found out" He smirked as her world went black. She didn't feel herself being dragged away and up a ladder. She didn't even flinch when her body was dropped.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked around, seeing some red hair on a head that was pointed down. She looked around, her arms were tied behind her back. She had no clue what was going on, until she saw a blond man walk in "Welcome to hell"


	6. Daniel's Day (Part Three of Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is actually trying

David opened his eyes and looked next to him to see Gwen. She had a black eye, and it seemed her nose was bleeding a bit. This was going to be the death of him, he needed to kill Daniel. He couldn't mess with his best friend and get away with it. He started to form a plan in his mind when Daniel walked in, holding a blonde Gen close, his arm resting on the woman's hip. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, they couldn't replace both of them!

Daniel came up, taunting him as always. He talked about how great everything was going, but something seemed to bother him. David would have no idea that Daniel was wondering what made Gwen snoop around. It seemed a camper had told her about something, so the man would have to see which camper that was. They had to have known for a while, and they needed to be found. 

The blonde walked out of the room after giving David a punishment for his 'negative energy', and walked down to the camp. He watched as all of the campers eat breakfast, looking for which of the little brat-children had tried to foil his plan. It had to be someone who could get into his cabin, but Max had been the only one in the past month. Was it Max? No, it couldn't have been. He was starting to grow fond over the child. 

He walked with Gen to his cabin with a set of temporary brown hair dye, she just had to wash it in. The woman got undressed after Daniel left. He started to make a list of all of the possible campers, since he could just purify the camper. He paced around the room, almost missing Gen walking by in one of Gwen's impure and skimpy outfits. He sat on David's bed, the smell of pine still strong. 

Blurry memories of someone with red hair flashed in his head, making him groan. These had been happening more often. He would hear a soft voice, then his head would start hurting. Daniel knew it was his life before he was truly found by the ancient ones. He only clearly remembered the day he had gone into the sauna.

Daniel had walked out, his new family putting purple liquid into cups. He wasn't given one, so he made one for himself. He felt so...safe. He wanted to help other people feel the same way he did. The voices started that night, telling him to spit out the drink. He was one of the chosen ones. His job was to make others feel as safe as him, then put them onto the next step to meeting the ancient ones.

The Ancient Ones didn't like adults. Adults were impure and dirty. Children had soft souls, so the Ancients would be satisfied. They always wanted more souls, but they kept Daniel happy...until he came to Camp Campbell and had his first failure. David had been such an idiot, and Max had been to scared to see what was really there. So he had been set back. David got cocky, and infected Daniel with his selfishness. It was his fault for his downfall.

Daniel rubbed his temples, mumbling some latin words under his breath. This was all going according to plan. He was just going to take a few hours longer to...finish with the camp. He really saw nothing wrong with what he was doing. He was sending the kids to a better place without war, pain, or death. It was a...thankless job. He couldn't help but inhale the smell of pine on the pillow, and he didn't know why.

He watched as Gen came into the room, sitting next to him. Daniel pulled her close, they had met a while ago. She gave him a small pat on the back and got up "I'm going to go make sure that the children haven't done our jobs" She giggled, standing up. She walked out, Daniel watching her go. He didn't know what to do in the situation, mainly because he only saw one option. He felt like he didn't know a lot of things that day.

Daniel got up and dusted his white shorts off. He walked into the mess hall and looked at the trio, two of the three glaring at him. The teal haired girl seemed to better, and seemed to hate him. She had to know. How did she know? "Know what?" he looked around, she was in his head. He quickly rushed over with his best David impression "Heyo Campers!" the girl growled, like a dog, and Max cursed under his breath. The smart one rolled his eyes.

The rest of breakfast went off without any (big) problems. Daniel ate the best of foods with Gen. They held hands under the table, their nails digging into each others hands. Soon the campers finished and the two started the day. Daniel almost couldn't make it through the day, the voices growing louder and louder, yelling disapprovals at him. He walked to the living quarters. He sat on the now white chair and grabbed the knife, cutting the same shapes back into his chest. Gen walked back in and smiled at him, running her finger across his cuts as she walked past. Sucking on the blood as she walked back into her room.

Daniel walked back into his room, flopping onto the bed with his shirt off. He felt his blood coming out and smiled to to himself, he would sleep great that night. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He had hoped and prayed that tonight he would get a dreamless sleep, but he was never that lucky.

He saw himself in different colored shirts, talking to David outside under a tree. It all felt so real. He didn't feel the pressure on his back, and David had a big smile. A tuft of brown hair fell onto his face and laughed at another one of David's stupid jokes. He couldn't help but keep the smile, David always made him feel safe and happy.


	7. Time To Rise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with season three!  
> It's time to see what David's thinking, and talking about with Gwen.  
> Also I'm so sorry I took so long.

David sat in the chair. He was getting a little tired of everything. Daniel had beaten him, and tortured him. Flashes of the other man forcing him to drink something that made his throat burn, and his stomach expel everything inside of it. He hadn't eaten anything besides bread for however long he had been there. He was so tired, but this was a new kind of tired. He wanted to just sleep forever. It seemed fruitless to try and escape now. 

He looked up, his neck popping in response. It wasn't a crack, but the noise and feeling made him wince. He then looked at Gwen. The black eye seemed to be healing nicely, and here she was, tied up and sleeping in a chair. Of course, she didn't have some certain 'privileges' as him. She had tried to choke Daniel the first time she was helped to the bathroom. Then, she was never allowed to do anything without her hands tied. 

David had no idea of what to do anymore, it had been at least a month, someone just had to have noticed that it wasn't him. He had blue eyes for fuck's sake! Daniel's neck cracked every time he moved! Did the campers really not notice those things? Their voices were so different! Did they not care to notice?!

Gwen shifted, which tore David from his thoughts and self pity. She looked like hell. David carefully untangled himself as much as he could without hurting himself. He locked eyes with her and tried to give a weak smile. 

"David. You have to have something planned! This is fucking hell!" She almost yelled, her throat not quite letting her. It had been a few days since they've gotten more than a infinitesimal amount of water. 

"Well it's pretty hard to think of anything Gwen. We just need to wait a little longer before one of the campers notices we're gone." He tried to reply calmly. David just hoped it would be enough of the truth to cover up the fact he had given up almost all hope on being found. 

Both of them froze when there were two sets of footsteps coming up to where they were. David bit his lip as a last minute plan came to his mind. It would most likely kill him if it didn't go well, and almost all of his strength was gone. But if he could get his hands on that knife. If he could get his hands on that stupid sacrificial knife, then just maybe he could get him and Gwen out of there. 

When Daniel and Gen walked into the room, both looked really happy. Too happy for David's liking. Daniel walked over and David took a small breath, hoping to God that the plan would work. The blonde helped David stand up after undoing the ties on his wrists. David was shaking as he stood up. Once they got to the ladder, David looked Daniel in his sick blue eyes. He then moved and pinned him to the wall, getting the knife from Daniel's pocket. 

He moved and held it to Daniel's neck, "Alright. I am going to kill you if you try to escape," David bluffed. "So, could you please just come with me?" He asked. David was worried about nothing but the adrenaline pumping through his veins. That was, until he felt a gun resting on the back of his head. 

"Now sweetheart. Why don't you put the knife down? We can all just calm down" Gen mumbled into his ear. Her hand was now rested on his hip. David took a deep breath. He couldn't just give up, but he also didn't want to risk Gwen's life. He also didn't want to die yet. So, David did the only thing that came to mind. He grabbed the gun. 

Now that David had both of their weapons, he assumed that the two would be afraid of him. But the two others just seemed slightly amused. He carefully walked over and untied Gwen, who was staring at him with shocked eyes. He then handed Gwen the knife carefully, hoping she wouldn't murder the others. Soon, Daniel and Gen were tied up in the chairs, waiting for when the cops would eventually show up. 

David and Gwen both walked out of the room, locking the door. David could feel how much weight he had lost, based on how hard it was to walk a small distance. Gwen had a black eye and bruises. 

The two walked out of the mess hall and looked around for campers who were nowhere to be seen. The air smelled clean, but like chemicals. There was a slight echo of something, and David decided to follow where it was coming from. The voice was slightly robotic, repeating three words David couldn’t quite understand yet. 

Soon he and Gwen had gone deep into the woods, Gwen on the phone with the police to come and pick up Daniel and Gen. When they arrived, David could now here the voice. “You are safe” it repeated. It was coming from the new and improved purifying sauna. 

There was a party set up, red punch in a bowl. David could smell the chemicals from standing next to it. He poured it out and onto the ground. He didn’t want anyone drinking it and dying. He then walked over and looked through the window of the sauna. Inside was all of the campers, passed out. He counted. Max was missing. 

Tiny footsteps walked up behind David. There was a tap on his leg, and David let out a breath. “Oh thank goodness Max I was so worr-” He was cut off when he saw the white hoodie and dilated pupils. 

“Where is Daniel David?” He asked. His voice was too empty, too emotionless. David looked down. He had small scratches all over his tiny body. He repeated the question. David saw a slightly threatening look in the boy’s eyes. He had fucked up...


End file.
